Dreamer
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Aku adalah seorang pemimpi yang memimpikan keadilan. seorang pemimpi yang mati dengan tenang dan tanpa beban karena semua telah berahir. For : Kusaka Soujirou Birthday. Gaje! Mind to rnR?


**Dreamer**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Main chara :Kusaka Soujirou**

**Warning :OOC,Mistypo(s)**

* * *

**Aku adalah seorang pemimpi**

**Seorang pemimpi yang selalu memimpikan sesuatu yang indah**

**Meskipun pada kenyataan dunia tidak seindah mimpi**

* * *

Aku selalu memimpikan sebuah dunia yang adil dan damai. Sebuah dunia tanpa adanya pertikaian, sebuah dunia yang bahagia dan di penuhi canda tawa. Namun yang ku lihat di sekitarku, adalah kesedihan. Dunia yang kejam dan di penuhi derai air mata. Dunia yang di penuhi egoisme dan superioritas. Tekadku adalah mengubah dunia ini menjadi dunia yang lebih baik. Oleh karena itu, aku masuk ke akademi Shinigami. Setidaknya dengan menjadi shinigami aku bisa melindungi orang-orang dan para penduduk dari serangan monster yang berada dalam kegelapan yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha keras untuk melewati berbagai test, aku bukanlah anak dari keluarga bangsawan. Sehingga butuh pejuangan lebih untuk dapat menginjakkan kaki di seireitei. Ahirnya aku berhasil masuk di akademi Shinigami, saat itu aku benar-benar senang dan berusaha lebih keras. Di akademi, aku bertemu dan berteman dengan seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut seputih salju dan mata bewarna emerald, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dialah temanku satu-satunya di akademi, atau bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Kami berlatih bersama untuk mewujudkan cita-cita masing-masing.

Dia benar-benar Jenius. Ku akui itu. Namun aku juga tidak akan kalah begitu saja, aku juga berusaha keras untuk dapat menyainginya. Sehingga kami adalah sahabat sekaligus rival abadi.

"Kusaka," panggil Toushirou.

"Ada apa Toushirou?"tanyaku.

"Setelah lulus dari sini, kau tidak akan melupakanku kan? Kita akan terus menjadi sahabat kan?"tanya Toushirou lagi.

"Tentu saja, kita sahabat selamanya,"ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih,Kusaka,"ujar Toushirou lagi.

Namun seperti yang telah ada di dunia ini, rintangan akan selalu datang menghampirimu. Baru kemarin kami menjadi sahabat, dan kini kami di paksa bertarung untuk menentukan siapa pengendali Hyourinmaru. Dan hasilnya aku kalah, karena pedang Hitsugaya membekukanku terlebih dahulu. Namun tetap saja pertarungan belum selesai, namun belum sempat aku menyerang balik. Tiba-tiba sekelompok pria berpakaian ninja hitam, yang terkenal dengan omnitskidou telah lebih dahulu membunuhku.

"Kusaka!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara Toushirou memanggilku. Sebelum semuanya gelap.

* * *

**Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil?**

**Padahal aku ingin bertarung demi soul society dan **

**Demi para penduduk**

**Tapi kenapa takdirku seperti ini?**

* * *

Entah berapa lama aku pingsan. Aku tidak tau. Saat sadar, aku telah berada di sebuah padang pasir, atau lebih tepatnya Hueco Mundo. Di sekelilingku, hanya terhampar padang pasir yang tandus.

**Groar!**

Segera kuraih zanpakutouku yang tergeletak di sampingku dan menebas hollow tersebut. Ahirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Setelah berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tetap tidak ada jalan keluar. Saat itu, aku putus asa. Sangat putus asa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Apakah aku akan mati disini? Aku Kusaka Soujirou, shinigami yang terbuang.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah, ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Aku terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk menguasai hyourinmaru sepenuhnya. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menguasai bankai. Hingga tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan sepasang gadis arrancar berambut merah dan biru.

"Siapa kalian dan mau apa?"ujarku seraya memegang zanpakutouku.

"Apa yang dilakukan shinigami di tempat seperti ini?"ujar seorang gadis berambut biru.

"Bukan urusan kalian,"ujarku.

"Apa kau tau, kalau kau telah berada di darah kekuasaan kami?"ujar gadis berambut merah.

"Apa peduliku,"ujarku lagi.

"Baiklah, rasakan ini!"ujar gadis berambut merah seraya melancarkan sebuah bola api ke arahku.

"Souten ni zase! Hyorinmaru!" seekor naga berwarna biru tua segera muncul dan menyerang gadis berambut merah itu dan membekukannya.

"Keterlaluan!"ujar gadis berambut biru itu lalu segera mengeluarkan bola listrik dari cambuknya.

"Hyourinmaru!"

Seekor naga bewarna biru tua kembali muncul dan membekukan gadis berambut biru itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu berhasil lepas.

"A-ampuni kami.. ku mohon jangan bunuh kami,"ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Baiklah,"ujarku seraya menyimpan zanpakutouku.

Lalu es tersebut pun mencair. Saat aku akan pergi mereka kembali menghadangku.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanyaku

"Kami ingin jadi pengikutmu, aku Yang dan dia Yin,"ujar gadis berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah, aku Kusaka, Kusaka Soujirou,"ujarku.

"Baiklah, kami akan jadi pengikutmu Kusaka-sama,"ujar Yin dan Yang.

Sejak saat itu kedua arrancar itu menjadi pengikutku.

**Aku adalah seorang pemimpi**

**Seorang pemimpi yang kini telah merasakan kejamnya dunia**

**Aku adalah seorang pemimpi yang akan merebut semua hak-hakku.**

King seal, itulah benda yang ku perlukan untuk menguasai dunia ini. Lalubdengan bantuan Yin dan Yang aku pun menyerang soul society yang dulu menelantarkanku dan melukai sahabatku sendiri, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Aku juga melukai kapten divisi 9, Kyoraku Shunshui dengan Hyourinmaru. Dengan begini semua orang akan berfikir kalau Hitsugaya toushirou adalah pemberontak dan dia tidak ada tempat untuk kembali, selain bergabung denganku. Untuk melancarkan rencana itu, aku segera menuju ke Kota Karakura dan menyerang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan membekukannya. Setelah itu aku menyerahkan semuanya ke pada Yin dan Yang lalu kembali mencari Toushirou.

Aku berhasil bertemu dengannya. Ia terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa Toushirou?"tanyaku seraya tersenyum.

"Kusaka… "

"Baiklah, mari kita wujudkan dunia yang aman, damai dan tentram. Dunia dimana kita akan menjadi penguasa!"ujarku seraya tersenyum "Kau pasti akan membantuku kan?"ujarku seraya memperlihatkan Kingseal.

"King seal? Bagaimana kau… "

"Itu tidak penting, inilah kekuatan King seal, yaitu mampu memindahkan waktu dan tempat,"ujarku lagi.

Dan dalam sekejap kami telah berada di bukit soukyoku hill.

"Toushirou, gunakanlah bankaimu. Dengan kekuatan bankaimu, pasti bisa membuka King seal ini,"ujarku.

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa shinigami. Saai shinigami botak itu akan menyerangku, Toushirou segera menyerang balik sehingga membuatnya mundur. Tak lama seluruh kapten di Soul society segera berdatangan. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya menyerangku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membantu dan bergabung denganmu!"ujarnya.

"Begitu, ternyata selama ini, aku sudah salah duga. Baiklah, aku akan membuka segel ini sendiri!" ujarku seraya menebas king seal tersebut dan bisa kurasakan kekuatan dahsyat memenuhiku, sehingga aku telah bersatu dengan Hyourinmaru. Dengan begini, aku akan menjadi penguasa soul society. Tiba-tiba ada seorang kapten yang menyerangku secara langsung, benar-benar sebuah tindakan bodoh. Dengan mudah ku kalahkan dia dank u bekukan. Lalu aku segera terbang menuju salah satu tiang dan membuat istanaku disana, lalu menggunakan Yin dan Yang untuk melindungi istanaku selama aku tidak bisa bergerak, bersama dengan para hollow lainnya.

* * *

**Kekuatan berkuasa**

**Di dunia ini yang kuat menang**

**Dan yang lemah di tindas**

* * *

Namun rencanaku tidak berhasil, karena tiba-tiba Toushirou muncul bersama pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu dan melenyapkan kekuatanku. Ahirnya, pertarunganku dengan Toushirou yang waktu itu sempat tertunda kini kembali di lanjutkan. Dan hasilnya aku kalah, saat hyourinmaru Toushirou menembus tubuhku.

"Kita akan tetap menjadi teman Kusaka,"ujar Toushirou.

Kata-kata itu merupakan kata-kata terahir dan aku merasa tenang. Semua telah berahir, tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal. Seluruh kemarahnku telah lenyap, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang menghilang.

* * *

**Inilah ahir kisahku sebagai seorang pemimpi**

**Seorang pemimpi yang tak bisa mencapai mimpinya**

**Tapi…**

**Aku sudah mengiklashkan semua yang terjadi**

**Banyak hal yang ku pelajari**

**Mimpi tidak selalu dapat terwujud,**

**Namun tetaplah berusaha hingga ahir dan jangan menyerah**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

"Hwa! Gaje amat!"sorak Kusaka protes

"Gommennasai,Tanjoubi omedetou!Kusa-chan!"sorak Hikary.

"Aku… masa gue ultah malah loe buat koid sih!"sorak Kusaka seraya menyiapkan Hyourinmaru.

"Hehehe gomenn… Gya!"sorak Hikary dan langsung membeku.

"Wah, thor! Beku nih,"ujar Hisagi

"Wah, artistic!"ujar Kaien.

"Oke Minna bersediakah mereview fic gaje dan tak bermutu ini?"ujar Hisagi


End file.
